Special Preview
by Lord Maximus
Summary: What if Season 3 ended a different way? What if the battle against Xana took a turn for the worst? Will they save their friend? Special Preview for my kind of Season 4.


Lord Maximus: I don't own Code: Lyoko.

This is a preview for a Season 4 that might have happened in my point of view.

* * *

**Five simple students . . .**

Odd: Oh you mangy mutt!

Yumi: They wouldn't do that.

Ulrich: With my rotten grades don't bet on it.

**An abandoned factory . . .**

Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd are racing on their skateboards in the sewers.

**A secret computer . . .**

Jeremy sat at the computer.

Jeremy: Tell me guys did you get to the arena?

Odd: Yep. Last stop everybody out.

**A virtual world . . .**

(Camera travels through the wires then flashes to see all the sectors of Lyoko.)

**A great danger . . .**

A tower glowed red being guarded by two Tarantulas. A black cloud of smoke emerges and possess Jim. His eyes are replaced by a strange symbol.

**They must risk everything to save their world.**

Jeremy: Loud and clear, Yumi. Ulrich, logically, you should arrive into Sector 5 right between Odd and Yumi.

Ulrich: Jeremy, you sure you know what you're doing there?

Jeremy: Yes well about ninety eight percent.

(Camera shows Ulrich entering the scanner.)

**Even their lives . . .**

"Transfer Ulrich."

"Scanner Ulrich."

"Virtualization."

Odd: Where is he? Did he take the local or the express?

Jeremy: The virtulization did take place he should have appeared right next to you.

**And their friendship.**

Yumi: Go on . . . You keep trying. But the truth is you messed up big time and Ulrich might be lost forever!

(Camera shows Yumi running off crying.)

(Camera flashes to show Odd walking into his room, noticing Kiwi on Ulrich's bed.)

Odd: You get off of there!

(Kiwi whimpers and runs under the desk.)

Odd: (groans and walks over) Oh, Kiwi buddy, I'm sorry.

(Camera flashes to Aelita's room to show the pink haired girl in bed crying. Camera flashes to Yumi's room which shows her crying over a pop can.)

**Now the race is on to save their friend before time runs out.**

(Camera shows Ulrich in his Earth clothes floating in a white void in a deep sleep.)

(Camera flashes to Yumi and Aelita running through Sector 5 to catch up to Ulrich.)

Yumi: Ulrich?

(Ulrich turns around to reveal his eyes have been replaced by the Eye of Xana.)

Ulrich: Super Sprint!

Jeremy: Odd, move it! There is only one shield layer left!

(Camera shows Ulrich firing a green laser from his sword at the Core of Lyoko. Odd flies in firing his laser arrows but Ulrich reclaims his sword and fires a green laser that knocks Odd over the edge and blasts the last shield layer. Ulrich then super sprints and jumps at the core while Odd tries to fire but he is too late.)

Jeremy: NO!

(The Core of Lyoko shatters.)

**They will find they have allies . . .**

Yumi: How do you feel, William?

William: Ready to take on Xana and his monsters.

(Camera shows Ulrich waking up in a white void.)

Ulrich: Where am I?

Voice: You're safe with me until I can get you back to Lyoko.

Ulrich: Who are you?

Voice: I hoped you would have figured it out. I am Franz Hopper.

XANA: Ulrich, surprised?

Yumi: Do you know where Ulrich is?

Jeremy: He is trapped on Lyoko with his mind inside a virtual copy of his Lyoko form.

Franz Hopper: I can use the towers to download all the files on Ulrich's character but I need you all to protect the tower from XANA's monsters.

**And new enemies.**

Person: Let's hope XANA likes the new toys we sent him.

**He will be given new powers in order to save the ones he loves.**

XANA: Bring me your dear daddy and I will give back you friend.

Odd: Who are you? You're not Ulrich!

XANA: Look past the mere virtual flesh and see what lies underneath.

Aelita: It can't be!

Jeremy: XANA's extending his power all over the digital net. If we don't hurry he will be able to breach the barriers between us and Lyoko.

Odd: I guess there is only person left. Ulrich.

XANA: And if you fail?

Ulrich: I won't.

Yumi: They need you, Ulrich.

Ulrich: I need you.

**He will need all of his friends in order to save both worlds.**

Franz: Ulrich you're the only one left. You must reach the tower or the entire planet will be at XANA's mercy!

(Camera shows Ulrich and XANA charging at each other with both blades raised to kill.)

**Presenting**

**CODE LYOKO**

**THE BEGINNING OF THE END**


End file.
